carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Koningstad page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Horton11 (Talk) 08:14, February 6, 2011 Hey Oos would you consider returning and being active here? 18:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :I've never been active here :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:19, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Apparently you have 10 edits. In any case, would you like to join this wiki? 18:23, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, 10 edits isn't really a lot è :P I don't think I have time for joining this wiki now, but I'll help you from time to time :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:20, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::You could work on some of the towns Pierlot mentioned, but if you wanted to start from scract, there's Middleton, Sint-Anders and even Martensdorp (a village with 43 people). 15:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Alright. I'll see what I can do :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:28, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Embassy Hey Oos, do you think you can appoint an ambassador to the Mäöreser Embassy? I'n not very good with Mäöreser names, you see. 14:18, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, would you like a male or female ambassador? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:53, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I doesn't matter, choose whomever you like. 19:36, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, perhaps you could take something like "Joean ven Iggipte". --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:56, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sure, do you want me to add it, or would you rather do it? 15:54, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::You can add it. Btw, is there a Brunanter embassy in Mäöres yet? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:47, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Not yet, but we should add one. 12:31, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Alright. It's common practice in Mäöres to have the page in the official languages of Brunant and the official languages of Mäöres. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Dutch Just wondering, Oos, but are you willing to translate English into Dutch for us? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Depends. I'm not going to translate entire articles :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:45, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Nah, just things like the names of political parties. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:56, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :::OK. Post 'em on my talk page when you have any. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:57, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alright, then please take a look at the Dutch translations of political party names. Thanks again! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Then the dutch on this wiki will be too much like dutch dutch. Brunanter dutch is like quebecois, really different from it's parent language 06:32, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I never heard you complain about Libertan Dutch or Lovian English, so no need to complain about Brunanter Dutch now. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:34, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::The dutch here is different. Brunanters spell and pronounce things differently like 'kastel','koningrijk' ,'central'. And we have words like 'real' instead of 'koninklijk' 15:05, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::In that case it wouldn't bear the name Dutch, but it would be named Brunantish or something alike. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Don't know quebecois (quebec french)? or brazilian portuguese? 15:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::To help you out of your dream. Grammar and spelling differences between those variants are minor. What you propose is an entire different version of Dutch. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:09, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Pronunciation is also much different. The two folks cannot undestand each other. We could add that this battle is a linguists battle, (dutch) over of brunants nederlands gezien moet worden als een eigen taal 15:13, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::In that case, have fun doing so. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:17, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Oos, I hadn't meant for Brunanter dutch to be too different from the standardized Dutch. It really only a simplified version with a few different words (you have to understand that being quite far away from the Netherlands would cause some lingusitic diferences, like the Surinamse Dutch). Plus there is already a unique Brunanter language here, Barzuna. 15:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::If you would write grammatical endings etc. different from the standard, you could already not consider it to be part of Dutch. I think you should first make up your mind of what you want. Either you use correct Dutch or you don't use the term Dutch for it and make a separate page explaining that particular language. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:34, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::The grammatical endings should be the same. THe only real spelling difference is, for example, how the Dutch name Maarten would likely be spelt Marten, or Adriaan to Adrian. 15:44, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Is it also pronounced differently? 15:45, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Names are generally not included in Dutch as part of the language. If you're called John, nobody is going to call you Johan or Jan in the Netherlands, you'll just be John. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:46, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::It's just a few words that have been changed, mostly those with double-a's or double-e's. But proper Dutch names like Haarlem are kept. 15:53, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::If that includes most words like "nationaal", "schaap" or "moreel", you could not consider it Dutch. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:57, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::That only includes words like nationaal or journaal 15:59, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Not all words would be changed, only a small minority. Nationaal could be spelt with 1 or 2 a's, and others like schaap would keep the same spelling. But, there is this issue, if in Suriname that kept the same spelling as in Netherlands, there should logically be less of a change in Brunant. 16:02, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Suriname only uses variants with "aa". --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:05, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :There's no need to change anything in the Dutch, lol. Though Oos, why did you undo your edit on the political parties? I redid it, because it was very useful. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:45, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Because Pierlot thinks that Brunanter Dutch lacks inflections. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:53, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Barzuna nationalism Hey Oos, I was wondering if you could help me out with some aspects of Barzuna nationalism. Your work on Oceana culture was beautiful and I would really appreciate if you could help out in this. HORTON11: • 19:53, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :Horton is definitely right. Greetings, my friend! Echocho 06:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure, how can I help? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:46, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::It would be great to have a character representing the Barzuna on the wiki, or at least develop pages for activist (like Alzbeta Lenka). You could also be involved in politics: in the Political parties page I have added a minor Barzuna party (PFB), but perhaps you could even add a Christian-Barzuna party (since they're very religious). In the future I would like to hold Lovia-style PR elections so perhaps then there might be Barzuna representation. And if you wanted, you could even be in charge of Barzona Libre. HORTON11: • 13:15, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::It would be a good idea to create a political center party which does not agree to the violent manners of BL but supports the Barzuna independence. I have not yet seen such a party. Is there one? ::::Another question: does Barzuna (language) lack grammatical cases? If there are cases, they should be added to the description page, so it will be easier to translate into the language. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:35, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::#there is none yet. The PFB is more in favor of autonomy. There would have to be a Christian party which could be used to support independence without violence. ::::#There would have to be. The whole grammatical section needs to be reworked (linked to real Romance language). Perhaps you could help me in that, as you have much more experience building languages. HORTON11: • 14:45, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Alright then. We think about a Christian-democratic Barzuna indepence party then and it could be called something like "Independence Movement Barzuna" (in the Barzuna language of course). :::::That's no problem. Do you already have some extensive texts or sentence written in the Barzuna language elsewhere than on the Barzuna (language) page? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:17, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::There is the Dictionary of Brezondian page which list around 500 or so words, and there is a small paragraph in Adenis and Virsise (book). I can also try and add more texts, perhaps even a poet.HORTON11: • 18:36, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Oos, I have a quick question. Who would be the head of a diocese for the Catholic Church? I want to make a list for the priests (or fathers or bishops, well whatever they're called) for Grijzestad Cathedral, you see. HORTON11: • 14:17, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :That depends. The head of a church province would be the archbishop and the head of a diocese would be a bishop. Is the Grijzestad Cathedral the only cathedral of Brunant? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:35, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :::The only real cathedral. It's like the churches' capital in Brunant. HORTON11: • 15:47, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think archbishop would be the term you're looking for. Malta - which is comparable in size to Brunant - also has an archdiocese. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:24, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Brunant is more in size with Mallorca, but an archdiocese should be enough. Well thanks for the info. HORTON11: • 14:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Well, I was more thinking in terms of population and not surface area :P Mallorca doesn't even have an archdiocese (it's part of Valencia). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:55, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, population-wise it would be similar. Mallorca isn't a country (or are archdiocesses not based on countries). HORTON11: • 16:28, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, they tend to nowadays, but originally they did not fully overlap (f.e. Malta used to be part of an Italian archdiocese untill 1944) and Spain has nearly ten archdioceses :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:42, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::I would like to participate a lot with this. It's very cool and Oos it would also be cool that can make the Christian party. I will say that Maria Franza is the wife of my caracter so I can develop the page and also the political party of she. Granero 00:59, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I'm glad you're back. It would be nice if you could help work on tis project. HORTON11: • 13:15, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Indeed, nice to see you're back, Granero! Greetings Echocho 17:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) CDU Would you like to become the CDU chairman? It would be great to have more users involved in politics. HORTON11: • 18:15, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, no problem. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:45, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Great. So if we can develop the parties well enough (and get more users) then maybe we could hold real elections later this year. HORTON11: • 19:48, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, sounds great! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::So... want to add yourself to the page, Oos? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:25, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi, do you know how to make maps? Becausew I would like to add a street and a row of houses to Carrington and maybe also add another neighbourhood. Could you help me with this, or just expalin it to me and I can doit.MMunson (talk) 02:31, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :The easiest way of learning it is practising and comparing the map with the wiki-syntax. It would be easier if you told me what you want to do exactly. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:55, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :I would like to add a row of houses or shops to the bottom of the Carringon map and also I wold like to make a neighbourhood to be like Newtown's map but with a little plaza fopr the weekly market.MMunson (talk) 02:06, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I added a row of houses. I think you know how to switch them to shops. If you don't know how to do that you can ask me :) Do you have Horton's permission for building a new neighborhood? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:37, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I think perhaps the top 3 cities might need 2 neighborhoods to start. G-stad has 4 (with Balcort) and Koningstad has enough. But I also like the expanded maps you used in Mäöres, like the one for Gäörne. HORTON11: • 13:06, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, the major hazard is that you might end up with unfilled towns (though Gäörne was forcefully filled by court order :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::There is a need for more businesses. Most of the ones I have made are small and local, and only Maxi is a large chain. HORTON11: • 16:12, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::You don't fix the need for business with creating lots of new neighborhoods :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:45, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I just meant that to fill the maps we could use more businesses. Maybe we could get Lovian, Mäöreser or European businesses to enter the Brunanter market while we get more domestic. HORTON11: • 17:01, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Ow yeah, that's good of course, but are there any Mäöreser businesses? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:26, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::There's Lule water and Donia&Zonen (a bedrief). BTW do you like the small Oceana connection I added to Balcort? HORTON11: • 18:31, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Well yeah, we've got a few companies, most being either agricultural or cultural :P :::::::::::Very nice! Though you should probably do some date fixing or mention "continuous contact with the Oceana people in Lovia", as Oceana only reached its current form in the 50's :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::If we make maps for the shopping malls, we could get Zaeletènt. I added a restaurant (Mean Beef) and I was also thinking that we could use another supermarket: most countries have 2+ large brand (ex. Tesco and Sainsburys in UK). ::::::::::::Perhaps with the 50s recession in Lovia some more Oceana moved to the Grijzestad area, to look for opportunities and to be near their established expatriates. ::::::::::::Would you be interested in helping me develop the mining sector/history. I like what you did for Hurb with the mines, labor issues and working conditions. You can see some info in the Brunanter economy page. HORTON11: • 14:48, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Zaeletènt is not my company, but I'm pretty sure the owner wouldn't mind. :::::::::::::That would indeed be a very good explanation for the Oceana people in Brunant :) :::::::::::::Alright. Considering Brunant's size, with what country can I compare it? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:07, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Perhaps Jamaica (http://www.jamaicatradeandinvest.org/index.php?action=investment&id=7&oppage=1&optyp=mm). They are involved in bauxite mining but Brunant would not have such high outputs. HORTON11: • 15:14, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::So, Brunant has bauxite and silver mines? Are there any I missed? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Some lead as well. HORTON11: • 13:51, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Oos. Could I get a translation of "Brunanter People's Party" on the political parties page? Thanks in advance. Btw, what's this about you becoming the leader of the CDU? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:56, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Well, the next elections I'll take over CDU to get more "real" people into politics. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:48, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, we are having elections on October 4, 2012, so have less than two months remaining. I'm not quite sure what you mean by that. You mean that you are going to recruit other users into politics here? Or what? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:28, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::It would be great if we could get more real users, even if they're just conservatives. I know Semyon has occasionally been on and a couple of other Lovians also stopped by in the past. HORTON11: • 16:54, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, I meant: I'll take over the leader of CDU, so Horton doesn't have to do both CDU and Socialists (which is not easy to do). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:41, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Actually, I don't think any party has a "real" leader except the SDP, which is controlled by Horton. The others are just there for realism, but need a "real" leader to represent them in the debates I want to hold in September. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:44, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::By the way, in case you didn't know, the CDU is closer to the political centre than it previously was because of the people's party that I added, which is further right. Both are social conservatives, so I didn't want to have the new party be redundant. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:47, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::That's why I took control of CDU. Now we have SDP and CDU (at least) which are really represented. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Well Horton, I do not support characterization of this wiki. This shouldn't be a second Lovia 11:38, August 11, 2012 (UTC) IWO bid Hey Oos, I know you're working on the Mäöreser bid for the IWO games, but if you ever decide to support the Brunanter bid, we would love your input and ideas. HORTON11: • 13:20, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :Do you have a specific forum or something for that? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:31, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::well, you can talk at wikination and there is a blog here. I want to see that bid actually 09:15, August 15, 2012 (UTC) IWO Request The wiki I am requesting to make a member of the IWO is the Islands Wiki, country Harvian Islands. Happy65 18:25, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Harvian Islands is eligible. Is there an active government? If so, please contact IWO at the forum. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:03, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to be one of the Senators in Congress? HORTON11: • 15:40, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Sure :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:54, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Join the Green Party, the wonderful eco-friendly conservative party. Happy65 16:04, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :I will give you a seat in the House of Representatives too if you join. A great opportunity! Happy65 16:06, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :He is a member of the CDU so he would control all their seats (since there are no other active users in the party). HORTON11: • 16:08, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, I still prefer CDU :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:18, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::As of the last election, CDU has one quarter of senate seats and 23 (nearly a quarter) of house seats, so they're in a strong position. HORTON11: • 16:23, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alright, let me know if there is anything to be decided :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:27, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::I hope to propose something on reducing state funding for Brunanter railways in order to cut expenses. Maybe it will bring heated debates just as in Lovia. HORTON11: • 16:39, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, it's not quite as drastic as banning drugs or creating local state assemblies :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:25, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::In theory it should get the railway workers and socialists all active for fear of job cuts etc. BTW would you know how to fix the infobox on the 2009 elections page? I seem to have put in the right information for the parameters but it won't show up. HORTON11: • 18:32, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::That's true, but concessions have to be made in hard times :) @infobox: done :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:35, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::The Greeks don't seem to think so. And you know, it would be interesting to see a similar (but much less extreme) situation happen in Brunant (I reported on something similar in the Cape Times last week). HORTON11: • 18:41, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah, that's the southern European temperament :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, sacking the workers of S-train means more employees for Chester Crosslink. As part of the CDU-CD-GP coalition helping the economy of CDU's parish, Chester. Happy65 18:53, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Sacking isn't always necessary. Pension and payment cuts will work as well. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:01, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::No, no, no, the SDP will not sack or cut back on wages, that is our promise. SDP wants to limit the Railway's spending to balance the books. Now this fearmongering about massive cuts is blowing things out of proportion (btw I'm liking this discussion, it mirrors real-world politics and we could make it more public in the wiki). HORTON11: • 19:25, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::I agree with the SDP. I thought you guys were planning to sack everybody but I must have read the conversation wrong. Happy65 19:27, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well, how would you like to do it then? Abolish certain lines or stations? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:32, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Probably spending less on infrastructure, reducing the number of trains on less traveled routes and also raising prices on the scenic Cape Cross Railway. HORTON11: • 15:44, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Doesn't Brunant have free public transport? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:54, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I don't think so, cause traveling by train isn't cheap. HORTON11: • 13:58, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::So? Raising tax is a possibility :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:18, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Yes, but at the moment we have no tax structure and we don't kow what the recessionary deficit wold be. HORTON11: • 14:56, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Okay :P Instead of reducing the number of trains, would it be possible to use smaller trains which are less energy using? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:05, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Yes, very much. They may be more expensive, but in the long term more efficiant trains would be the best solution. At the same time the present trains could be sold to nations in need of them to offset the costs of new ones. HORTON11: • 15:12, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Sell 'em to Mäöres :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:13, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::We should, and give 'em a good deal too. By any chance does? Mäöres? hve train manufactuing companies? HORTON11: • 15:33, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::By any chance we only have railway maintanance :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:34, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::I wonder if there are other wikinations involved in train/transport manufacturing? Cause I would rather go to them fro new green trains instead of the Europeans or Japanese. HORTON11: • 15:54, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Not that I'm aware of. Trains were hardly elaborated in most wikinations :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:58, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Sell them to Harvia. Happy65 16:00, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::We could as well, but first we would need to determine how many trains Brunant would have. HORTON11: • 16:06, November 23, 2012 (UTC)